Como acabe metido en la mafia
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: muestra como ichigo se metio en la mafia


**Esto se me ocurrió de la nada bien se trata sobre que la ciudad de Karakura está controlada por mafias e Ichigo termina involucrado **_lo escrito así son los pensamientos de un personaje __**y así son los flashback**_**.**

La ciudad de Karakura en ella hay varias mafias pero hay dos que son especialmente las más fuertes la de los shinigamis dividida en 13 secciones y cada una tiene un líder estas se enumeran del 1 al 13 y su líder es un viejo mafioso su nombre es Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto y la otra es la de los arrancars dividida en 10 secciones llamados espadas enumerados del 9 al 0 mientras menor sea e número más fuerte es el espada y la mayoría de ellos tienen su fracción que son sus subordinados pero debajo de esos fracción hay un nivel más bajo llamado hollow ellos son débiles pero ellos son muchos más que los fracción encima de los espadas hay tres personas más fuertes ellos son Gin Ichimaru, Tousen Kaname, y su líder Sosuke Aizen.

Se ve a lo lejos que un chico de no más de 15 años, alto y con una capucha va corriendo cargando a una joven de más o menos su misma edad con un vestido negro muy fino mientras los persiguen unos tipos con pantalones y chaquetas blancas y con cuchillos en las manos:

-_en serio normalmente me meto en problemas con simples matones pero porque me vine a topar con mafiosos-dijo el joven recordando lo que paso hace no más 15 minutos._

_**Flashback**_

_**Él estaba hablando por teléfono con sus hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin de cuando terminarían las clases para verse cuando el tropezó con chica pelinegra con un vestido negro corriendo ambos cayeron:**_

_**-hoye tu fíjate por donde vas-grito el peli naranja pero al ver a la chica una cosa paso por su cabeza ¡es muy linda! Peo lo guardo para sí mismo al ver que la chica estaba conmocionada-que te pasa?-dijo.**_

_**-ayúdame por favor-lo que la joven decía fue interrumpido por el sonido de un balazo que un tipo de blanco le disparo a la joven y esta solo grito de dolor.**_

_**-que hacen ustedes bastardos- dijo mientras corría al tipo con la pistola sin ningún titubeo y le zampo un gran golpe en la cara haciendo que este tirara su pistola por una alcantarilla en eso llegaron más.**_

_**-vayan por la chica y le doy un millón al que me dé la cabeza de ese mocoso-dijo un tipo de blanco.**_

_**-si señor-dijeron los demás.**_

_**-esto no se ve bien-dijo un tanto preocupado el joven –puedes correr?-le pregunto a la chica.**_

_**-no-dijo la joven.**_

_**Entonces el la cargo en su espalda y se fue corriendo ahí mientras lo perseguían los tipos de blanco.**_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-bájame-dijo la chica al joven pero este no le respondió-bájame-el joven seguía sin responder –bájame no te arriesgues por mi ellos te mataran¡-grito la chica.

-qué te pasa como me pides que te baje que mala eres no te das cuenta que tú eres la damisela en apuros y yo tu salvador-dijo el joven mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a la chica.

_-que porque siento tan bien porque su sonrisa me calmo-dijo la chica para sus adentros._

-está bien pero adonde me llevas?- cuestiono la chica.

-a la policía- dijo e chico.

-no allí no llévame a la tienda Urahara-dijo la chica.

-espera eres de los shinigamis?- pregunto el chico un poco alarmado.

-si por favor déjame-ella paro por unos segundos –si no tu familia correrá peligro- dijo la chica.

-no hay problema mi familia vive en estados unidos- dijo el chico un poco preocupado.

-bueno pero déjame aquí solo faltan unas cual-la chica fue interrumpida porque un tipo de blanco los sorprendió y ella cayo.

-aquí terminaras chico-dijo el tipo de blanco abalanzándose contra el joven con cuchillo en mano el joven lo esquivo peo aun así recibió un corte en el pecho y le acomodo una patada en el pecho.

El aprovecho para acercarse a la chica.

-como estas no te lastimo la caída-pregunto el joven.

-no pero vete déjame aquí ya han lastimado por mí-dijo la joven muy preocupada.

-no te dije que te llevare a salvo a la tienda-dijo el joven sonriendo.

En eso el hollow se paró y cargo contra la chica entonces el joven tomo un pedazo de vidrio tirado y lo encajo en el cuello del hollow para salvar a la chica sus manos se llenaron de sangre y entonces él se paró y se acercó a la chica.

-bien vamos a la tienda Urahara-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-porque sonríes acabas de matar a un hollow ahora eres un asesino y los arranca te perseguirán-dijo la chica muy sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

-no importa-dijo el joven.

-está bien-dijo la chica –no es la primera vez que matas verdad-pregunto la chica.

-no-respondió el joven en tono frio.

-bueno déjame presentarme soy Rukia-dijo la chica.

-yo soy Ichigo- dijo el joven.

Ya en a tienda ellos fueron atendidos por un hombre moreno y de gran físico llamado tesai el cual ataco al muchacho al verlo cagar a la chica herida:

-hoye tranquilo viejo-dijo el joven-solo la traigo aquí para que la vea el encargado-dijo el joven.

-es eso cierto Kuchiki-dono?- pregunto el hombre.

-si tesai- respondo Rukia.

-está bien por aquí-dijo el hombre.

**Fin.**

**Bueno no estaba seguro de si subir o no esta historia pero como ven al final la subi si veo que se lee mucho subiremascapitulos. **


End file.
